1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of medical devices, systems and methods for use upon a human body during surgery. More particularly, the invention relates to electrosurgical devices, systems and methods that provide for cutting of tissue in addition to coagulation, hemostasis, and sealing of tissue to inhibit blood and other fluid loss during surgery, such as abdominal, orthopedic, head, spine and thoracic surgery as well as general surgery of the body.
2. Background Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2002/0198519 published Dec. 26, 2002 in the name of Qin et al. discloses an integrated device having a radio frequency generator 38, controller 52 with I/O device 54, and a fluid delivery apparatus 44 (e.g., for the delivery of cooling liquid) are integrated within a single housing 400. Electrical connection of a disclosed treatment device 26a/26b to the integrated device is performed by connecting an electrical connector 408 of the treatment device 26a/26b to electrical connector 402 of the integrated device. Device 26a/26b can also be separately connected via tubing 12 to the fluid delivery apparatus 44, to convey processing fluid for discharge by or near an operative element 36a/36b. 
From Qin et al., since the connection of electrical connector 408 to electrical connector 402 and tubing 12 to fluid delivery apparatus 44 are performed separately as separate steps and not integrated, the time for preparing the system for use may be increased or delayed if one individual is preparing the system, or two individuals may be required to prepare the system if the electrical connection and fluid connection are to be preformed simultaneously.
In addition, as shown in Qin et al., fluid delivery apparatus 44 includes a pump rotor 428. As indicated, the physician can couple the source of cooling liquid to the appropriate port on the handle of the device 26a/26b and load the tubing leading from the source of cooling liquid (e.g., a bag containing sterile water) in the pump rotor 428. However, it may be possible to install the tubing improperly, for example, in the wrong direction (i.e. backwards) in such a way that the pump rotor 428 pumps fluid towards the source of cooling liquid rather than device 26a/26b. Furthermore, even if the direction of the tubing is proper, it may be possible to misalign the tubing with the pump rotor 428 such that the rotor 428 does not interact properly with the tubing causing a restriction in fluid flow, such as by improperly pinching the tubing, or even damaging the tubing, such as causing a leak. Also, if fluid is introduced into the tubing 12 before the tubing 12 is installed in fluid delivery apparatus 44 it may be possible for the fluid to flow uninhibited through the tubing and leak from treatment device 26a/26b. As a result, the foregoing installation errors, set-up and use of the equipment may be further delayed.
In light of the above, what is needed is a structure, method and system in which a medical device to treat tissue can be connected to a power delivery apparatus, such as a radio-frequency generator, and a fluid delivery apparatus, such as a pump, while overcoming the aforementioned deficiencies in the art, and may enable a single individual to connect the device to both of the power delivery apparatus and fluid delivery apparatus substantially simultaneously and without installation error to expedite use thereof.